


Warmth That They Feel

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aomine cares about him [that's also a secret though] (just slightly), Aomine noticed that after awhile, Cuddling, Feelings [That they have for each other (secretly)], Gay, Gentleness, He comforted him, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kagami gets nervous and unsure, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Spooning, Staring, They feel love for one another, Thinking of him and about everything, Touching, [Just a bit], [acting like he didn't care when he really does], feeling warmer than ever, thoughts, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'So you sat and stared at my lips. And I could already feel your kiss. Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries always taste like you. But strawberries always taste like.. Blue eyes, black jeans. Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. But strawberries always taste like you.'
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998193
Kudos: 19





	Warmth That They Feel

It was a night like any other, dark and cold out, like usual. A chilly breeze, with a nice silence. Like always. That moonlight illuminated everything, especially with dim lighting in Kagami's place, through the glass (since the curtains were shut). 

There was a quietness in there. Since he lived here alone. 

Kagami was taking a long, warm shower. He lets that water fall down and onto his smooth skin, dripping off his body, into the drain below. 

He loved that heat, this warmth in there. Although it made him think too. He was thinking, deep in thought. He didn't understand why, but he's thinking about him. His mind faded, on nothing else but Aomine.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Aomine was outside, thinking as well. 

Aomine was staring upwards, at that night sky, at those bright stars. Like he had done after the game he was defeated in, beaten by Seirin, by Kagami. 

But he wasn't really thinking about that. Instead his thoughts were elsewhere. 

His mind was on him. His thoughts are all of Kagami.. For some reason. 

Aomine remembered something that Kuroko had said to him awhile ago. 

_"..I'm sure you'll meet someone more amazing than yourself soon."_

He also knew something else though. 

They are alike. They're equals. That time they were staring at each other in the zone. When he had a smile on his lips, when he realized that he could play hard with Kagami. That's what Aomine remembered. It made his heart beat faster than usual with excitement, a rush of adrenaline through him. 

There's also reasons why they're different too. 

Although lately, he thought about something else. Something more than that. He thought about him a lot. He was always thinking about Kagami now. His heart beating again, each and every time, the same way. 

Except now he realized why. It's because he likes him. He has feelings for Kagami. He wondered if he felt the same thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What he didn't know was that Kagami does feel the same way. He also has feelings for Aomine. It made him remember what he said before the game that day. What he had told Kuroko. 

_"..my head's full of thoughts of_ **_him_ ** _right now."_

Kagami is always thinking about him. 

His mind was filled with these thoughts of Aomine again. He knew why now. 

He got out of the shower now. He is drying off with a towel, then he gets dressed. He was wearing a black tank top with gray sweatpants and his black boxers underneath. He puts on his gray chain necklace, lastly. 

After that, he walked out and towards somewhere else. Until he noticed that someone was there with him. He saw him sitting on the couch. 

Aomine sat down there. He looked at him, with a grin, mixed between a smirk and a smile towards Kagami. "Hey." 

"Aomine?" Kagami was only slightly shocked though, considering he knew that Aomine had been here a few times before. Even if he doesn't know why he has been doing this. He didn't mind much. 

Aomine has been staying there for some nights. He comes and goes as he wants. He liked to be here. To be around him, even if he didn't admit it out loud. 

"Kagami.." he said to him, with his low voice, his tone was nice though. In a way. Just like it has been lately. 

They stare at each other, for what seems like awhile, then they both head into Kagami's room. 

Both guys are sitting on the end of that bed, not on the ground. While they hang out together as they played video games with one another. 

They would've gone out to play basketball, but both of them knew that it was gonna rain soon enough. So they decided to do this instead. 

Kagami was focused on that video game, not noticing what this other male was doing ethier. 

Aomine couldn't focus on it, not really anyway, since he's staring at Kagami a bit. He can't take his eyes off him, for some reason. 

Although part of him knew why. 

Doing the next thing, letting it happen and making a move, is only natural. Right? 

Kagami got distracted, snapping his gaze onto him, when he felt something else happening. 

Aomine puts his fingers through that chain of this necklace with the ring attached to it around Kagami's neck now. He always wondered why he wore it. 

'Oh well, that's something to be asked next time.' It was a thought that he had. 

His mind faded on only him, just Kagami again. 

A more than faint feeling of want, to feel his closeness and warmth, to have that intimacy with him.. 

They both thought (even if they won't admit it), more like knew, that they could love things that feel good. 

Like the warmth of someone they love against their skin. Their bodies close together, during it all. To feel comfortable and warm, with each other. 

They're always thinking about one another. They want to be lovers with each other. To feel everything, get through it all, together. 

Kagami was shocked, especially at what happened next. 

Aomine snapped out of these thoughts in his mind as he was pushing him down onto the bed now. 

Kagami felt his eyes widened for a second there. "What the hell are you doing..? Get off me!" 

"I don't think I will, Kagami." 

"Stop fucking around, Aomine. This isn't funny, you know." Kagami struggled against him, but he couldn't get out of that hold on him, this grip that Aomine had. 

"Who says I'm joking? You know exactly what I'm doing. I've wanted to do this for awhile now, I can since we're finally alone together, that's why." That was true. Especially after he said it. He's been wanting that, more than ever. 

Kagami stopped his struggling as he realized that it was no use. He sighed softly. He looked away from him. 

"Fine. Do what you want. I don't care." 

Aomine smirked slightly. 'That's more like it.' he thought, to himself. He touched him as he lifted that black shirt upwards, about to take it off. 

He was tracing that smooth skin with his fingers. He caressed this soft skin of Kagami's, already loving it. He wanted more of him. He kissed Kagami's neck, almost leaving a slight mark on there. 

Although he stops for a second, frozen there, his eyes widening for a few seconds. Finally realizing something that he hadn't noticed until now. He was feeling it. 

Kagami was shaking, his body trembled against him, from his touch and knowing what was gonna happen eventually. 

He had said that he didn't care, when he actually does. 

Aomine felt how Kagami's heart was beating fast while this other male was still trembling and how Kagami had closed his eyes, tightly. He noticed all that. 

He was thinking again now. '..he's afraid?' He has never seen Kagami act like this before and he didn't like it at all. His own heart ached, hurting a bit, for some reason. Just from noticing that. He didn't want to hurt him, strangely enough. He realized that he cared for him. That maybe he could love Kagami too. 

Kagami opened his eyes, slowly, realizing that this other dark with dark skin and blue hair hasn't done anything yet. He gazed over at Aomine. He kept his stare on him. 

"Why aren't you..what are you..?" he said to him, although not being able to say a full sentence, from getting confused by Aomine not doing anything. He doesn't know why ethier. 

Aomine didn't say anything, instead he did something else. He leaned down, over him. He kissed Kagami, on the lips, feeling how soft they are. He resisted the urge or temptation to deepen it. He just kept kissing him, in a quiet way. 

Kagami was shocked, yet he appreciated it. He hummed softly, not closing his eyes again. He kissed him back now. 

Aomine puts his fingers through Kagami's red hair, loving that softness from it as well. He also stared at him, into Kagami's eyes. Silently, deeply. 

Kagami does the same thing, staring at Aomine, quietly. Into those blue eyes that he loves. He was putting his fingers through Aomine's hair too. 

They kept that kiss going for a bit longer, as it's slightly affectionately and passionate, with such gentleness. 

After awhile, they both pulled apart from it. They heard each other's breathing as it mixed together. Both guys feel warmer than ever. 

Kagami breathed calmly, softer than usual now. "Aomine.." 

Aomine was still staring. "Kagami.." His voice was low but warm again. Strangely enough. Although it's nice to hear. 

Since Kagami was loving his voice more now, secretly. 

Kagami was still lying there, on his back and on the bed, on those sheets. He takes a deep breath, not knowing what was gonna happen next. He felt it as Aomine got even closer to him and did something else than what he expected. Which shocked him. But he didn't mind it either. 

Aomine was lying down on that bed, on his side. He made Kagami turn this way too, so that he wasn't facing him anymore. 

He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly. He was spooning him from him, his chest and stomach against Kagami's back. 

Kagami felt that, breathing silently a bit, but he calmed himself down after he heard what Aomine had also said to him. 

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything, I just want to stay like this for awhile." Aomine told him, with a quieter tone of voice. 

Kagami nodded at that, calming down with him, feeling comfortable with Aomine now. He closed his eyes again, staying in that position with this other male. 

"I don't just like anything or anyone. You understand, right? I like you..I wanna hold you..because it's you. Maybe I could love you too." Aomine confessed that to him, to this other male that he probably loves. He also wants to make love to him, when Kagami feels okay with him. To be gentle, while hearing that voice more. Although he just thought this, he won't try to do that, until Kagami is actually comfortable with him. He snaps out of it, still staring at Kagami. "Of course that won't be for awhile, unless you want to, ok?" he also said. 

Kagami felt shocked yet happy, loved by him, strangely enough. He was blushing again now as his heart was beating fast once more. 

He was silent for awhile. Then he nodded at that and finally talked to him again. In a quiet voice. "..I know that." 

Aomine smiled softly at this. He was cuddling him, slightly. He stays quiet, for a bit. He was breathing, in a silent way. His chest rising and falling as he let out some breaths. He let out a hum too when he's kissing that skin of this red haired guy's neck again. 

Kagami felt it. He relaxed with him, keeping his eyes shut. 

They both stayed there, like that, in this way. They're hearing their breathing and slight heartbeats. 

Both guys loved each other's warmth. They felt calm with one another. 

They cuddled for awhile, nuzzled against each other, their bodies so very close. They both had fallen asleep together, eventually, after that. In a peaceful way, staying like this, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
